


What You Don't See

by TheJak



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other Worlds, black and white, how does one tag, i think, its good, no names are said in this work, not a poem though, only written in one lines, poem format, this character was a science experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJak/pseuds/TheJak
Summary: I don't remember anything.Wait...Now I do.I remember the screams.Now they won't stop.





	1. Chapter 1

Oct. 28 2021

I was running through the streets. 

They were chasing me. 

White masks. 

My lungs are burning. 

Someone help. 

A shock of pain. 

I see white.

Too much white. 

I can’t breath. 

I don’t see white. 

I’ve lost.


	2. Jan. 13 2023

The class was normal. 

It was silent. 

The scratching of pencils was ringing through the air.

Colors.

So many colors.

And all of a sudden. 

Gone. 

Black and white flooded my vision. 

I wasn’t surprised. 

This had happened before. 

No one else sees. 

No one but me. 

The room was divided. 

Black and white. 

People don’t know what true black and white looks like. 

The movies lie.

People have no color. 

People look different.

Some are white. 

Some are black. 

I’ve discovered a pattern. 

Blacks love blacks.

Whites love whites.

I look down.

My skin has turned a jet black.

I look at Him. 

He has a pure white skin tint.

He looks my way.

I move my gaze. 

Why was the world cruel?

He meant the world to me.

And the world wanted to take that away.

Color. 

It was back. 

I look around.

There was no white.

There was no black.

Just colors.


	3. Jan. 15 2023

People think I’m crazy.

That there is no world that lacks color. 

They don’t see it. 

They never have.

I’m not insane.

Only… different

People don’t like my eyes.

They say they don’t look right.

I look in the mirror.

They look like they always do. 

They’re like me.

Not strange.

Different.

I need surgery.

To fix them.

They don’t need fixed.

There’s nothing wrong.

I just see what others don’t.

The doctor is looking at me.

He is new.

I don’t like him.

He doesn’t look right. 

People never believe me.

I say what I mean. 

What I mean is that I don’t like how this doctor looks. 

I will continue seeing him.

Just because I have no choice.


	4. Jan. 18 2023

I’m back at school.

These people look at me strange.

All but Him.

He doesn’t look at me at all.

He looks at Her.

I have seen Her many times in the colorless spectrum.

She almost glows white.

They are perfect for eachother.

She is beautiful.

I don’t understand.

Why are some people like this.

I’m crazy.

She is sane.

I am unlike other girls.

I don’t understand.

I blame the eyes.

No one will understand.

No one ever has.


End file.
